


Blue Raspberry

by emiliaL128



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Timequake, daisysousa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliaL128/pseuds/emiliaL128
Summary: Sousa slipped the ring onto Daisy’s finger, clearly proud of his ring choice. He stepped back, smiling, admiring the piece of jewelry on the woman’s finger. He had placed it on her index finger, not quite the ring finger, and at such, Daisy was admittingly slightly disappointed. Though, as a prideful and smiling Sousa stared hopefully at her, awaiting her reaction, the disappointment quickly flickered away.Daisy looked at him and the ring, also smiling. She laughed the most genuinely she had in a while. Maybe, just maybe, the two of them wouldn’t be the most terrible thing to happen in the universe.ORDaisy is recovering from her encounter with Malick, and for the first time since, Sousa isn't by her side. With some help from Jemma, she realizes just how much she might care for him, and vice versa. To her surprise, he returns with a ring. A ring pop, but a ring nonetheless.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Daniel Sousa, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	Blue Raspberry

“Simmons, I already told you, I feel fine.”

“And if you were anyone else, I may just believe you.” Jemma promptly poked a needle into Daisy’s arm, earning a slight wince out of the woman. “I could count on one hand the number of times where you’ve said you were fine and actually meant it.” Jemma filled a plastic vial up with the crimson liquid, quickly sealing it and laying it on a nearby table.

“Again with the blood? It feels like me after Quinn all over again.”

“Except that time, I was incessantly taking samples because there was an unknown alien drug in your system. This is slightly different, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Daisy muttered under her breath, receiving a disapproving stare from the scientist before she went back to work. 

“When am I gonna be cleared?” 

“Hard to tell.” Jemma transitioned her focus to the various monitors surrounding Daisy. Looking away from her, she mindlessly replied, “It’s only been four days.”

At this, Daisy groaned.

“The team needs me. Taking down the chronicoms is gonna take all the manpower we have.”

“That may be so, but you’re no help to anyone if you’re at half effort.”

Instead of continuing to argue, Daisy’s eyes wandered around the room, landing upon an area that seemed particularly empty. Jemma looked up for a brief moment, following Daisy’s gaze to the empty chair.

“Is this the first time he’s moved from that spot?” Jemma asked. Daisy just nodded in reply.

“Poor man. He was a worried wreck when he brought you in.” Jemma continued.

“He was?” Daisy furrowed her eyebrows as Jemma scoffed.

“Oh yeah. He would pace the room for hours. Didn’t eat, didn’t sleep, didn’t even use the bathroom.”

Daisy couldn’t help but smile at hearing how worried Sousa was for her. He must have taken quite the liking to her, just like she did to him.

Wait, she did?

Daisy shocked herself with the thought, not really ever thinking about the fact until now. She had begun to care for him, and a part of her hoped he had done the same in return. Almost as if Jemma had read her mind, she spoke up.

“He really seems to care about you. Seems like the feeling is mutual.” Jemma said, a sneaky smirk forming ever-so-slightly on her face.

“What is that?” Daisy spoke with a certain urgency and volume in her tone that hadn’t been there before.

“What is what?” Jemma looked at Daisy innocently. Way too innocently.

“That smirk. Since when does Jemma Simmons smirk?” 

“Oh, that?” Jemma dramatized her voice, emphasizing the ‘that’ far too much to have been natural. “Good heavens, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do,” Daisy widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows, a smile of her own on the verge of appearing.

“I don’t,” Jemma put her hands up in surrender, her voice raising multiple octaves.

“Jemma,” Daisy said accusingly, letting out the smallest chuckle at her friend’s antics.

“Okay, okay,” She gave in, “Maybe it’s possible that I’ve noticed some chemistry between you two lately.”

“What?” If Daisy had been drinking something, she almost surely would have recreated one of those spit takes from a dramatic television show.

“Oh come on, I see the way you look at him when he’s in here. Or how you laugh at his jokes,”

“I do not laugh at his jokes,” Daisy claimed, her voice rising the slightest bit.

“Sure you don’t. And we didn’t take alien drugs last year.”

“I laugh at him,” Daisy made it a point to raise her finger and dot the air as she emphasized ‘at’. “Not with him.”

Jemma stared at her. Daisy gave a fake smile to give a facade as to say that she believed her own lies, but neither she nor Simmons were buying it.

“I do not like Daniel Sousa.”

“Didn’t say you did.”

“Yes, you did,” Daisy pointed accusingly. 

“Nope. I did heavily insinuate it, per se.”

“I swear to-”

“Oh, and don’t even get me started on him. Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Jemma brought up one of her hands as she began counting off with her fingers. “Direct eye contact, constantly giddy, doesn’t miss a word that you say.”

“No idea what you’re referring to,” Daisy pointlessly denied once more. This time, she had a smirk of her own. Jemma saw it, her grin growing as she practically began jumping for joy. “Even if I did,” Daisy couldn’t even finish her sentence. By now, Jemma had a goofy grin spread across her entire face and was on the verge of squealing. 

“Stop that,” Daisy exclaimed. “Stop that right now.”

“I’m so proud of you!”

“I-”

“How are you gonna tell him?”

“Jemma.”

“You could do it with chocolate, get one of those skywriters, slip a note into his bunk, oh the possibilities are endless! Do you think he likes chocolate? Oh, you could do all three! Or maybe he's already planning on doing something to tell you. I should probably talk to him and give him some hints about what you like. Do you still like snickers? Oh, what about those little marshmallow ducks that are always in the stores around Easter time? Or what about-"

“He said you have the worst fake British accent he’s ever heard!” Daisy blurted, her face red. She frankly just wanted Jemma to stop for her own sake of her need to ignore her emotions. It worked, all right. She immediately stopped, looking at Daisy with her mouth slightly open. A look of pure offense was plastered over her face, replacing the previous grin.

“That snake!”

“What snake?” A new voice appeared from just outside the room. Daisy didn’t even have to look to know who it was. She felt the relief rising in her chest. He was back.

“No one. You know Jemma,” Daisy jokingly and dramatically rolled her eyes as she switched to the best British accent she could muster. It was just as bad as the fake accent she had used with Fitz on their mission on that train so long ago, if not worse. “She’s always got her knickers in a knot.”

Sousa furrowed his eyebrows before shaking his head and nudging the door open further. Jemma stared daggers at him. He looked back at her, confused.

“Uh, can I get some help?” He asked, stumbling into the room with his arms full. He was carrying about twelve boxes of chocolates, a giant balloon, a teddy bear, and more. Jemma would have just continued to stare at him if not for Daisy’s attempt at getting up to help. 

“I’ve got it,” She muttered to her friend, who promptly sat right back down with a pout.

Jemma aggressively took some of the gifts from Sousa’s arms and placed them on a nearby countertop. Sousa, still looking confused, walked over to Daisy.

“Woah, is all of that for me?”

“Yeah, we had some extra time on the mission, so I thought I’d stop at a store and pick a few things up for you.” 

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to,” Sousa shrugged. Jemma humphed from afar, her arms crossed and her eyes still angrily trained on Sousa. Sousa looked to Jemma, then back to Daisy.

“What is her deal?” He asked.

“I’ll tell you my deal,” Jemma opened her mouth to speak again, but Daisy cut her off.

“Jemma, don’t you have to look at the blood sample you just took from me? You know, somewhere else? As in, not here?”

Jemma rolled her eyes before grabbing the sample and making her way out of her room.

“Worst fake British accent he’s ever heard,” Jemma muttered, just low enough that the unsuspecting person, one like Sousa, wouldn’t be able to make out.

“What was that?” Sousa asked, but Jemma just ignored him and continued her way out.

“Seriously, what is going on with her?” He tried again, looking at Daisy this time.

“No idea,” Daisy lied, shaking her head. 

A moment or so had passed when Daisy noticed that Sousa had a new exasperated look on his face and was patting his pockets, seemingly looking for something.

“Everything okay?” Daisy asked cautiously.

“I,” He continued to pat his pockets to no avail. He suddenly gave up and dropped his hands to his side, taking a seat next to Daisy’s bed as he had done so often during her stay in the room.

“Sousa?”

“It’s nothing. There was this candy jewelry thing that I got for you. Weirdest thing you’ve ever seen. It was a chunk of hard candy in the shape of a ring on a plastic band.”

“You mean a ring pop?” Daisy let out a small chuckle.

“Is that what it’s called?” Sousa looked up at Daisy to see her smiling at him. He had to stop himself from staring for too long. He didn’t do that well of a job, as a slight awkwardness hung in the air between them. He quickly got up from the chair and walked over to the pile of goodies.

“It’s fine, really. It’s the thought that counts.”

“Hold on, it has to be here somewhere.”

Daisy could have done more to try and stop his franticness, but a large part of her really wanted to see where this would play out.

“Got it!” He exclaimed triumphantly. He walked back over to the side of Daisy’s bed, carefully unwrapping the candy.

“Blue raspberry, my favorite.”

“Good, I was hoping I picked a good one.” Sousa finally got the ring out of its wrapping, bringing it to Daisy’s hand. She lifted it up.

“May I?” He asked sheepishly.

“Knock yourself out.”

Daisy wouldn’t dare to admit it, but she had begun to blush, and her heart had started to beat a bit faster.

Sousa slipped the ring onto Daisy’s finger, clearly proud of his ring choice. He stepped back, smiling, admiring the piece of jewelry on the woman’s finger. He had placed it on her index finger, not quite the ring finger, and at such, Daisy was admittingly slightly disappointed. Though, as a prideful and smiling Sousa stared hopefully at her, awaiting her reaction, the disappointment quickly flickered away.

Daisy looked at him and the ring, also smiling. She laughed the most genuinely she had in a while. Maybe, just maybe, the two of them wouldn’t be the most terrible thing to happen in the universe.

They looked at each other for a moment that could have lasted forever as a high pitched Simmons squeal was heard in the distance.


End file.
